Tears of Blood
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: "...¡¿Es acaso así como pagáis la lealtad de mi familia! . ¡¿Matando inocentes!" ."..siempre ha habido Targaryens que soñaron con cosas por venir, desde mucho antes de la Conquista." esa seria una lección de sus tíos que Aegon no olvidaría sin duda hasta el día de su muerte. Pero entonces, ese día aun no había llegado y le aguardaba un largo reinado.¡Larga vida a él!


Todo pertenece a G.R.R.M

"Esta historia participa en el reto del sexto aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras."

Leer escuchando "Fantasy Medieval Music - Cry of the Dragons"- en Youtube.

**_*Shiera Estrella de mar no aparece en la lista de personajes por lo tanto la pondre como OC_**

* * *

**_Las variables son_**

· **_¿Y si Shiera se hubiese casado con Brynden Ríos?_**

**_Situación: ¿Qué sucedió con Shiera después del Gran Consejo del 233 d.C.?_**

**_Tema: lealtad._**

* * *

_"Siempre ha habido Targaryens que soñaron con cosas por venir, desde mucho antes de la Conquista. "_

_—Brynden a Duncan el Alto y Aegon Targaryen._

* * *

_Tears of blood._

El sonido de sus pasos apresurados y el latir incesante de su corazón eran lo único que sus oídos podían sentir mientras que incansablemente se abría paso por los corredores abovedados que conducían a sus cámaras privadas en la torre de la mano, aquellas que compartiera con su esposo desde hace ya más de dos décadas luego de que el consiguiera el puesto de Mano del Rey en el consejo de Aerys I.

Más ahora mientras salvaba la distancia que la separaba de aquel lugar, ella elevaba una plegaria a los dioses a la vez que el miedo le corroía los huesos como muy pocas veces en su vida.

Sin embargo, nada la había preparado para presenciar la escena que aguardaba detrás de aquellas puertas, dado que jamás en todos sus años hubiera esperado que ese muchacho que contra todo pronóstico ahora era el rey, aquel que había visto crecer desde el vientre de su madre, ése niño que había acunado en sus brazos, por el que su esposo y ella habían enterrado su orgullo y su reclamo al Trono de Hierro como prueba de** lealtad **a la casa Targaryen. Fuera tan despiadado; tan cruel.

Pero ahora no le quedaba duda alguna de que, el por mucho que quisiera negarlo no era mejor que su hermano Aerion, y los cuerpos degollados de sus hijos que se encontraban en su cama en ese preciso momento eran una prueba irrefutable de ello.

Oh sus pobres hijos; su valiente Egan* y su dulce Dánae*, ¿Qué pecado habían cometido, de tal gravedad como para merecer la muerte?, no eran más que unos niños todavía con solo dieciséis días de el nombre, la pequeña Dánae apenas florecida.

Más aun así, ¿Cual había sido su error?, ¿Nacer bajo el estandarte de un dragón diferente tal vez?, ¿O era acaso otra forma de castigar a su familia?, ¿No era ya suficiente con la inminente muerte de Brynden?

No, tal parecía que no le bastaba a ese maldito ingrato de su sobrino.

Entonces así fue que supo lo que Aegon quería, siempre lo sospecho, al fin y al cabo era un secreto a voces en la corte, pues bien era momento de que este secreto se hiciera carne como antaño.

El deseaba una bruja, pues en ese caso como buena súbdita le daría a la hechicera que tanto había esperado conocer y esta sería una que no olvidaría jamás.

Fue así que con pesar en su corazón, se dispuso a romper la promesa que hace diecisiete años, al nacer sus hijos, ella le había hecho a su marido.

Y tomando la sangre todavía goteante de los cuerpos de sus hijos en una copa y unas hojas de ajenjo de su cómoda las mezclo junto con carbón aun ardiente del débil fuego que todavía crepitaba en la chimenea de aquella habitación, siendo así que cuando el humo comenzó a erguirse de la superficie de aquel objeto ella lo vio todo claramente.

Por lo que luego de haber soplando el humo envolvió rápidamente las cabezas de sus hijos en telas, para luego ponerse su capa de viaje y tomándolas en sus brazos salir al encuentro de aquel joven que se hacía llamar ahora rey.

De ese modo fue que al llegar al gran salón donde todavía varios cortesanos se aglomeraban alrededor del trono de Hierro observando calculadores y expectantes a aquel muchacho, ella se abrió paso entre hombres y mujeres y postrándose ante él dijo en voz alta y clara procurando que todos la escuchen no sin antes cruzar una mirada cargada de tristeza con su esposo, quien con grilletes en las muñecas, esperaba su camino al cadalso:

-Vuestra majestad, si es usted tan amable puede explicarme; ¿Por qué razón habéis matado a mis hijos?, ¡¿Es acaso así como pagáis la **lealtad **de mi familia?! . ¡¿Matando inocentes?!

Así fue que, dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo generando que una exclamación de horror poblara el salón a la vez que exponía ante todos las cabezas de sus hijos.

En ese momento Ser Duncan proclamo:

-Ellos eran hijos de la brujería y su destino era la muerte.

Al oír aquello ella desafiante miro al caballero y dijo:

-¿Sois acaso vos, la voz del rey Ser Duncan?

Al escuchar tales palabras Aegon no pudo dar crédito a la osadía de aquella mujer, pensó que comprendería, que podría entender, que mientras ellos siguieran respirando él nunca conseguiría la paz por la que tanto el reino clamaba. Por lo que irguiéndose en su trono él le respondió firmemente:

-Mi señora no me enorgullezco con estas muertes, mas eran un sacrificio que debía hacerse, por la paz del reino, ya que ese es mi deber como rey.

Así fue como dedicándole una sonrisa de labios apretados y una mirada astuta Shiera proclamo:

-Paz…, por la paz decís…., por ella habéis matado no más que a niños inocentes, en ese caso Aegon, muchacho tonto que has manchado tus manos con sangre virgen e inocente, escucha mis palabras:

_"Tu serás rey por muchos años, pero no habrá un solo dio en el cual podrás alcanzar la paz que tanto deseas pues la confusión y la discordia reinaran a tu zurda y a tu diestra como la noche y el día._

_Caminaras pues cual ciego en un túnel oscuro ya que tu soberbia no te dejara ver, mas llegara un día en que veras una luz en esa obscuridad y te aferraras a ella cual naufrago a la tierra._

_Pero esta luz no será sino un espejismo engañoso que te guiara a tu propio final y a toda esta corte vuestra._

_Así pues tu familia llorara lágrimas de sangre entre las cenizas y el humo, y de los que logren arrastrarse entre ellas nacerá aquel que traerá prosperidad a este mundo._

_ Ya que será de su carne y sangre que nacerá aquel que conocerán con el nombre del Dragón Blanco él será por tanto el que traerá la paz eterna al mundo._

_Sin embargo, la paz no será alcanzada tan fácilmente sino hasta que el Dragón Negro y el Dragón Blanco se enfrenten en Campo de Fuego, entonces y solo entonces la paz se erguirá victoriosa en el reino de los hombres."_

Tras aquellas palabras un profundo terror y un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos los presentes pobló el salón del trono, siendo así que aprovechando ese momento ella se dirigió a la salida con la cabeza en alto dejando tras de sí las puertas sin detenerse ni mirar atrás no sin antes dedicarle al rey una corta reverencia a la vez que compartía discretamente con su esposo nuevamente una última mirada cargada de profunda tristeza y pesar.

Luego de oír lo dicho por aquella mujer y presenciar el miedo que sus palabras habían imbuido en sus compañeros así como en los hombres presentes, quienes no habían hecho nada para impedir su huida Duncan dijo a voz en cuello a fin de inspirar a sus compañeros de la Guardia Real:

-¡Encontrad a Lady Shiera, y traedla aquí inmediatamente!

Sin embargo tras percatarse de que ninguno de sus hombres salía de su estupor, el mismo comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas decidió a ir tras ella

Siendo en ese preciso momento que un sonido de grilletes resonó en el salón a la vez que, zafándose de los guardias que lo mantenían en un costado de la sala Brynden camino hacia el centro de la sala y mirando a su sobrino nieto dijo:

-Sobrino mío, durante veinticuatro años mi familia no ha hecho más que ser fiel a la casa Targaryen, yo mismo he pisoteado me orgullo por vos, e imploro que no olvides que es por mí que hoy vos descansáis vuestro trasero en ese trono. Más aun así es como pagáis por mis servicios a la corona, bendita pues sea la misericordia del rey. Por tanto permitirme daros un último consejo majestad, no echéis en saco roto las palabras de mi esposa ya que, siempre ha habido Targaryens que soñaron con cosas por venir, desde mucho antes de la Conquista. Y no olvidéis que muy a su pesar eso somos porque; así como en el norte se afirma que debajo de cada Karstark hay un Stark con garras afiladas listo para atacar, también si rascáis las escamas de cada Blackfyre siempre encontrareis un Targaryen listo para escupir su propio fuego.

Entonces fue que el joven rey descendió de la parte superior del Trono de Hierro y acortando la distancia entre ellos, haciendo a la vez oídos sordos a las protestas de sus guardias reales quienes intentaban frenar su avance; siendo un escudo humano entre ambos hombres a la vez que descansaban firmemente sus manos de la espada sobre la empuñadura de cada una, le dijo con brío:

-¿Es acaso, esta una amenaza Lord Brynden?

A lo que el hombre respondió de forma sencilla:

-Por supuesto que no su Gracia, es simplemente una advertencia de un humilde servidor.

Para luego, dedicarle una profunda reverencia sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni por un segundo.*

* * *

_Notas Aclaratorias:_

_Siempre ha habido Targaryens que soñaron con cosas por venir, desde mucho antes de la Conquista. "_

_—Brynden a Duncan el Alto y Aegon Targaryen.**-:** estas palabras fueron dichas por Brynden Rios en el canon a Aegon y Duncan el Alto-ver ref wiki en ingles de A song of ice and fire_

· Brynden y Shiera se casaron en el año 209 D.C, o mejor conocido como el año de la Gran epidemia Primaveral contando ella con en ese entonces con veinticinco días del nombre y el con treinta y cuatro

· Brynden y Shiera tuvieron a sus hijos mellizos en el año 216 D.C siete años después de casarse cuando ella contaba con treinta y dos días del nombre y el cuarenta y uno.

· **_*Egan: _**_Nombre __ de origen irlandés, significa "fuego, ardiente"._

***Dánae:** Nombre de origen griego, se deriva del vocablo "danos", que significa "árido, seco". En la mitología griega Dánae era princesa de Argos y madre de Perseo con Zeus.

*Egan y Dánae murieron con solo diecisiete días del nombre en la historia. Si ellos hubieran vivido estarían aun vivos para presenciar los sucesos de juego de tronos ya que contarían con la edad de Pycelle quien también nació en el año 216 D.C - _ver ref. Wiki A song of Ice and Fire-_

_sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni por un segundo: recordad que en ese entonces Brynden solo contaba con un ojo; ya que el otro lo había perdido a manos de su medio hermano Aegor Rios en la Batalla del Prado Hierbarroja en el año 196 D.C durante la que luego seria conocida como la Primera Rebelion Fuegooscuro- ver ref. wiki A song of ice and fire_


End file.
